You Electrify My Life
by Helen M Royle
Summary: A national baseball tournament, hate and a whole lot of love. Bella thought Edward was an arrogant ass, until she found out that he was actually the most amazing person she'd ever met. What will happen when it's finally time for everyone to go home?
1. Hold me tight

**CHAPTER 1 – **_A beginning to remember_

Today was the first step towards the biggest and most amazing few weeks of my life. This was something that my big brother Emmett and I were always going to remember and had been working up to for a long time. We both played minor league baseball for the state of Washington, and this year we were finally going to be able to compete in the National Baseball tournament. This was something that we and our father Charlie had dreamed about since we started baseball – Emmett at age 9 and I just before my 7th birthday.

Our parents, Renee and Charlie, had both passed away shortly after I turned 13, and Emmett and I thought that we should continue to play baseball in honour of Charlie's memory. Although Emmett always thought it would be a good idea to talk about their death with someone, neither of us had ever taken the plunge forward. I wasn't really into the whole 'tell some random all about how you hate yourself and your life' business, so instead I took to bottling it all up until night when I would curl up in my bed and cry myself to sleep. More often than not I would end up sleeping in Emmett's bed with him. His large, bear like cuddle was so comforting that usually I would forget about my worries and drift to sleep in his arms.

Thank god Emmett didn't mind. Well, he didn't say he minded. He was such a good brother – we were best friends, and seeing as we lived by ourselves, we were constantly around each other. He even thought about me more than being in relationships with girls. I always felt guilty and selfish about this, but whenever I told him to go out and enjoy himself, he'd always change his mind at the last minute and end up staying at home watching a movie with me on the couch, accompanied with a massive bowl – or two – of popcorn.

We were in the large, spacious lobby of the airport in Washington, my home state, waiting to board our flights to California. Emmett and I were walking around the various gift shops and merchandise stores eagerly awaiting the arrival or our fellow team mates who were supposed to be here over half an hour ago! That's probably why our coach organised to meet two hours before the plane actually left! Typical slackers...

I felt a gentle arm wrap around my shoulders just as I saw some creepy guy walking my way. Always the protective brother! Emmett thought it was brilliant being so massive and covered in muscles. Whenever he saw someone that looked slightly interested in me he would always take a protective stance around me to ward people off – even totally geeky looking guys. He took these things to the extreme and sometimes it got a bit annoying (especially when the guy was totally cute!)... but I guess that's what big brothers like Emmett are for. No one would dare to confront him because he was so intimidating. In cases such as this I was glad he was over protective...

I looked up at Emmett with a look of "thank _yet again_" on my face.

"How are you holding up, squirt? Excited yet?" Emmett asked as soon as the guy was far enough away for his liking.

When we were first told that we were selected for the two Washington teams, I was ecstatic, but then things went back to normal and we were training nearly every night and I had started to get a bit sick of the idea of playing nationally. Emmett had been trying to get me to at least act like I wanted to be doing this – and of course I was, but I just didn't have the energy to show it.

"I'm great Em, just looking for a magazine to take on the plane with me... and for the last time! I. AM. EXCITED!" That was probably a bit louder than I would have liked, as I had caught a few people's attention, although it looked like I found the team. I felt the blush spreading to my cheeks. I rolled my eyes as I saw the two entire teams trying to squeeze themselves into the tiny newspaper shop.

"Ok, ok I get it," Emmett said in a mocking voice while he grinned at me before he leaned down to my level, "Just don't get anything that has any references to sex, drugs or...Rock n' roll..." He laughed to himself over his lame joke. I sighed heavily as I started towards the cash register with my monthly sports magazine and saw Mike rushing forward to no doubt do me the great honour of paying for it. _Great, this is just what I need..._ There wasn't any point in being nasty, so I just went for the quick option of making things short and to the point.

"Hey Bells, I'll take care of that" Ugh, what'd I tell you?

"Oh, thanks Mike, that's really nice of you." I gritted my teeth and shivered at the boy who was obviously out to make my life hell. I swear he'd had a crush on me ever since we were 10 – everyone knew, but he thought he was being overly sneaky about things. _Sigh. _He had his blonde hair gelled into neat little spikes all over his head – something I'd never understand. He baby like face always had a disgusting smile on his face, which I assume was him trying to be sexy. It wasn't working for him.

"No problem. So, what seat do you have? I've got row 32, seat A" This couldn't be good. I would NOT sit next to him for the next how many hours it was until I got fresh air. I rummaged around in my bag until I found my wallet that I had put the ticket in. I slowly pulled out the ticket hoping against everything that I wouldn't have to sit next to him while looking at his overly hopeful face that made me want to puke.

_Oh... thank... god. _

"Oh dam, I'm in row 40, seat D." I tried to hide my happiness with a tiny pout and sad eyes. I think it worked because Mike suddenly looked excited and suggested that he could swap seats with someone so that we could sit next to each other which I quickly declined and told him we probably shouldn't disrupt the order they had us in. Luckily Mike agreed to that and slunk of to join the rest of his friends, including the ever so charming Jessica who had been glaring at me the whole time because I must have looked like I was enjoying Mikes company... Well, she can have him!

I picked up my magazine after thanking the shop assistant and made my way over to where Emmett was talking animatedly with our friends Angela and Ben. Angela and I had been best friends since we started baseball together, almost 12 years ago. Angela and Ben had been going out for a while now. I was so happy for her! I knew it was only a matter of time before they both told each other how they felt. They were so perfect for each other. I have to admit, I was slightly jealous, but as Angela said, I will meet Mr. Perfect one day... _sigh... I hope._

"Bella! It's so great to see you, I can't believe we're really doing this, can you?"She was so nice. I couldn't help but feel completely relaxed whenever I was around her. And I couldn't. I really couldn't believe we were about to do this – I never thought the day would come. Especially after my parents died I felt like I was going to die, like there wasn't going to be a tomorrow. When Em and I decided that we would keep up with baseball, my life seemed to take a new start, and everything about myself seemed to change. I still wasn't the same carefree, overly happy person I was before everything in my life seemed to splutter to a halt, but I was definitely better with the help from our family and friends.

I couldn't even respond to her, I just took her in my arms and hugged her fiercely. My day also seemed to get even better as we slumped into our seats on the plane, exhausted from laughing with each other at Emmett's latest lame joke, I quote "_Why are pirates pirates? Because they aaaarghhhhh!" _Don't even ask me to explain that one to you...

I couldn't have asked for a better trip with Angela and Ben to my left and Emmett on my right. We joked and relaxed the whole way there. Emmett had fought his way with his large hands into a tiny packet where he insisted that there was a tiny coffee spoon. After five minutes of trying to get into it, he found it, and continued to drink his coffee with a spoon that was tinier than a teaspoon! I decided to just have a coke so as to avoid another coffee spoon explosion from Em and proceeded to fumble with the can that landed on the poor man's head in the row in front of us... Of course that would happen to me! Everyone was laughing hysterically at me, and after a while even I had to join in.

"Wow! I've gotta say, I don't think I could have lasted another minute on that plane without exploding, I'm glad it's over." Angela, Emmett and I had to agree with Ben on that. It had been so much fun, but way too exhausting.

"Couldn't agree more," Emmett bellowed, "squirt, stay with the team, I'm just gonna go see where coach wants us to head to." I was so proud of Em – he was the captain of the guys team and had been asked to assist coach Jameson around the trip. I could see them talking seriously to each other, and then nods of their heads and Emmett's smile meaning that a decision had been made. He came over to us as coach Jameson started directing us to the luggage collector, then off to the taxi cab rank.

So. This was California. I'd never been out of Washington. I didn't think it would be so different. I didn't know what it was, but there was something very unfamiliar about the new city and my surroundings.

Emmett dragged a few of us over to the rank and started ushering people into the cabs and giving the drivers directions. Gee, I never knew he could be so organised!

Emmett, Coach Jameson, Angela, Ben and I were the last ones to take a cab together to the hotel.

"Guys? You'd better love me after this, because it's a five star hotel!"

_Oh my god. I love Coach Jameson! Could he seriously get any cooler?_

Angela and I both squealed at the same time, while the guys covered their ears and looked pretty impressed at the large building in front of them.

"ohmygodohmygodohmygod!" I'd never been out of Washington, let alone been in a hotel with more than two stars! Emmett was obviously thinking the same thing as me, as he gave me a quick hug around the middle as we got out of the taxi and collected our luggage.

"Ok girls, I know this is exciting, but pleaaaaase try not to scream?" The coach said it in a joking manor, but I could hear the plead in his voice which made me laugh and get an irritated look back from him which immediately set me off in more giggles.

We eventually made it up the steps with our luggage. I thought it wasn't going to be a problem with having a big suitcase because I thought I would have Emmett, but obviously Emmett had his own plans right now.

Ang and I fell to our knees when we got up the steps into the hotel and glared at Em who gave us a smirk that went something along the lines of "_Girls..."_

"Come on Ang, let's go find our rooms." Em handed us our key and we squealed in delight yet again as we noticed we had a room together. Just as we were stepping out of the elevator into the lobby of floor 27, we noticed Jessica and Lauren coming out of their room. Ang gave me a knowing look, and we tried to ignore them as we walked over to our door that was a little way down from theirs, room 634.

"Well, look what the cat brought in." Lauren said with a smirk. I wasn't in the mood for her, but I couldn't help myself.

"Actually Mallory, we brought the luggage in." I could see Lauren trying to think of a better come back, but seeing as her brain only seemed to work when she was playing baseball or trying to dress like a slut, she turned around with a huff, Jessica hurrying after her like a loyal hound. She was such a bitch. I hadn't done anything to her, yet she'd decided she hated me the day we met. I knew I never liked her, and she wasn't getting any better (or less slutty might I add!) as the years went by.

"Good job Bells, I knew I loved you for a reason" Ang giggled as we unlocked our door and headed over to the two king size beds in the middle of the room.

"I. Love. Jameson." Both of us started to laugh hysterically as we had said it at the exact same time. The room was elegant and large with ornate designs around the walls and window frames. Everything was a different shade of gold and cream. I felt like royalty. I got up and slowly walked around the room, opening the various doors that lead off into two walk in wardrobes and an unsuit bathroom with a massive spa bath and two shower cubicles. _This is the life. _I thought to myself.

"Hey Bella, come look at his!" I walked around to see what Angela was looking at, which seemed to be a small book on the bedside table. I quickly realised that it was a hotel order in breakfast. _Wow. _The amount of food on the menu was unbelievable.

"Chocolate cake with strawberries and whipped cream!" I moaned.

"Crème Brule, "Angela sighed.

Of course we both looked at the desert menu straight away, I mean, who wouldn't? I stood up again and walked over to the door as I heard a couple of knocks on the door.

"It must be Emmett," I said, as I opened it, and sure enough, there he was.

"Hey girls, are you having fun? Wow, your room is bigger than the one Ben and I have. That's so not fair!" He whinged.

"Oh get over it Em." I said as I playfully pushed him in the arm. "So what did you come here for? To drool over our room and view or was there something more important?"

"VIEW? What about your view," Emmett pushed past me and went straight for the window. "Naw! That is just SO not fair! You have the best view ever! You can see the whole city from here," He turned to us as he pouted, "We've got a view of the pool, and there are old weirdo's in tiny bathers making out!" He squirmed at the last sentence as Ang and I laughed at him and told him to tell us why he really came.

"Oh that! Right, well, Coach said we're going to dinner, so be ready at 7.30 sharp in the Lobby. The other teams from the other states are going to be with us, so try to dress nicely!" With that he turned around and headed for the door, looking back at us once again with a cute pout, obviously annoyed that we had a better view. That was such an Emmett thing to mope about, but I'd known him for too long though, that pout was not going to work with me!

This was going to be great. Angela and I had quickly showered and changed into fresh, casual clothes. We decided that it would be better not to dress too formally, so I ended up wearing a nice pair of jeans and my favourite dark blue, fitted shirt. I had pressed Angela into wearing a lovely short sleaved dress in baby pink which I knew would impress Ben.

We made our way down to the second floor where the rest of the team were filing in. Emmett came over from where he had been talking to Tyler, Ben and Coach Jameson. As I predicted, Ben looked as though he was in awe of the beautiful woman standing in front of him. Emmett must have noticed the look I was giving him, because he quickly slapped Ben in the back, snapping him out of his daydream. Emmett and Angela were both trying hard not to laugh, while I felt quite good of myself for doing such a good job with Angela's dress that we had picked out the week before, especially for the trip.

"Angela... you look beautiful." Ben and Angela exchanged quick comments and a sweet kiss. Their love for each other was so strong that I felt the urge to look away even though they were just staring in to each other's eyes. I turned quickly to Coach Jameson to change the subject before Emmett unintentionally made things awkward for everyone standing within a ten meter radius.

"So do you know when the other teams are going to be arriving Coach?"

"I don't think they should be too long. Speak of the devil, here come the teams from Los Angeles and Detroit. These are the two best teams, so watch out for them. I know the Detroit coach, Billy Black. He works his boys into the ground, but they're supposedly the nicest group of guys you'll ever meet and look up to him as a father." He said that last sentence as though it was a hint for us to start treating him more of a superior rather than a fellow team mate. Of course we respected Coach Jameson, but he was just too funny to be serious around.

"But I do hear that the people from Los Angeles aren't that... agreeable. Bunch of stuck up know it all's. They're all talk, probably nothing to worry about."

"Yes but coach, they look like they're in it to win it. They could be some hefty competition." Emmett commented with his eyebrows raised. And that was true. They didn't look like the type of team to come and _have fun_.

"All the same, don't be scarred of them. We're good, very good. We can beat all the teams here. I have a good feeling about this tournament."

By this time the rest of our team had huddled around Coach Jameson, listening intently to his little pep talk. We all turned around to stare at the two teams who had now entered the large restaurant that had been reserved for the entire baseball tournament.

The two teams were very different. The team from LA seemed to be just how Coach Jameson described them. Rich stuck up snobs. _This is going to be interesting. _My eyes drifted over the team and immediately rested upon a pair of piercing emerald green eyes. The boy looked at me as though I was a piece of dirt on the bottom of his shoe, and turned away quickly – his eyes holding nothing of interest - before I even had the chance to see what his face looked like. I felt the blush creep up to my cheeks as I had just been discovered for staring.

I took an instant dislike to the team and didn't want to know anything about them, but I couldn't stop myself from looking at this rude boy. In the short few seconds that I saw his face, I evaluated that he was about my age, or a little older. He had the most amazing bronze coloured hair that was slightly messy and glinted in the light from chandeliers above us. He was tall and slightly muscular, but nowhere near the size of Emmett, and he was wearing jet black jeans and a black button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. _God he looks like an arrogant prick. _I could see he was now talking to a short, pixie like girl standing next to him. She didn't even come up to his shoulder. She had short, spiky, black hair that seemed to be bouncing up and down, until I realised that it was actually the girl jumping up in what I assumed to be excitement.

It was obvious that they had been talking about me, as the small girls bounces slowed down and she stole a quick glance in my direction. I just stood there with a blank expression on my face as if to say _I really couldn't care less what you thought of me. Try me. _I thought the girl was going to be hostile just like the boy next to her, but instead she beamed at me, her eyes glistening in wonder and delight, but it still wasn't enough to make me think they weren't all so nasty. I saw her say something else to the boy, and I thought I saw him sigh dramatically, but maybe it was just my imagination.

I turned away quickly; sick of the crazy attention the unusual girl was giving me. What had I done to deserve this? I was sick of the LA team already, and I hadn't even met any of them. Quite frankly, I didn't _want _to meet any of them.

Emmett came up behind me and squeezed me around the waste and put his head on my shoulder. I think he must have seen Mr. Bronze hair giving me evil stares because he was starting to act a _wee bit_ like a boyfriend. I turned around in his arms and gave him a big hug back, hoping to give Mr. Bronze hair the idea that I had a massive boyfriend and that he shouldn't mess with me. _Ever!_ I loved Emmett, but hugging was all it was going to get to, so I turned slightly out of his arms but kept one arm around his waist like the loving sister that I was.

The rest of the teams filed into the restaurant as our team along with the LA and Detroit teams began to take our seats around the 5 massive tables. Each team of 30 had a table to themselves, and ours was on the very end of the grand room. Unlike the aeroplane, the seating wasn't so great. We all sat down at our designated seats. I looked over to see who was on my right – Lauren Mallory. I groaned and honestly didn't think things could get any worse until I looked over to my left and read that the place card said "Mike Newton". _Ugh._

I was just leaning back up to straighten up my top when I noticed someone sitting in the seat to my right. I thought it was going to be Lauren, but when I turned around fully, I noticed it was the overly excited pixie girl that had been standing next to Mr. Bronze hair. I jumped slightly, and it was obvious that my expression showed the surprise I felt, as the girl started laughing hysterically, earning a few curious glares from people around our team table as they noticed I was sitting next to "the enemy".

I just sat there staring at this unusual pixie girl in front of me. What else was I supposed to do? Start a friendly conversation about the weather? I think _not. _This girl was on the evil, snobby team, so instead I attempted to fix my shirt and not look so flustered. I could see her leaning eagerly around the table – probably thinking I was a moron for not noticing her or something. She stopped when she caught my eyes and a massive smile broke across her face.

"Hi Bella, I'm Alice Cullen it's very nice to meet you. I play for the LA team, the _ass_ you saw before is my idiotic, prick of a brother Edward, just ignore him, and I'm sure we're going to become the best of friends!" She squealed loudly and almost shook with excitement before stopping as she read the expression on my face. I'm fairly sure I didn't catch a word of that, and did she just call me Bella?

She looked up at me then down to my dinner plate which had my name tag on it, then up to my face again. I quickly understood how she knew my name. _I'm an idiot..._

She didn't seem as bad as her brother – in fact, she seemed genuinely pleasant. I thought about ignoring her for a moment, but came to the conclusion that she wasn't as bad as I had thought she was going to be.

"Hey, yeah it's nice to meet you too Alice." I grinned and held out my hand for her to shake, but instead she leapt up onto my lap and gave me a great big hug. _Ouch, she's surprisingly strong for someone so tiny! Note to self, don't mess with the pixie!_

That's when I saw it. Lauren was strutting her way to her seat, which the cute little Alice was occupying with her tiny tush. She had a glint of murder in her eyes as she assessed the situation in front of her – oh my god, the enemy in _her_ seat?! How _dare_ she! (Note the sarcasm). I rolled my eyes and rolled my eyes. I shifted slightly forwards in my seat to tell Alice to walk away quickly back to her table before the great Lauren Mallory came and destroyed her, but as if she knew exactly what was going to happen, she put her fingers up to her lips and shushed me. I looked shocked, but did what she said as Lauren stopped just in front of Alice and leaned down to her level.

"Get out of my seat, bitch." Alice looked surprisingly calm while she stood up. The top of her head came to the bottom of Lauren's chin, but she looked surprisingly fierce and it was clear that she was about to put Lauren in her place.

"Ohhiyoumustbelaurenimaliceijustcameovertotalktomybestfriendbellabutifyoullexcusemeihavetogetbacktomytable...bitch" Did I just catch all that? Maybe not... Lauren looked stunned at what Alice had just said. I think she was speechless at the speed at which it was said too, so Alice took the opportunity to smile sweetly but mockingly at Lauren and bounced off back to sit next to her brother. Edward.

Lauren quickly composed herself and sat down in her chair. I could tell this was going to be a very, very long night.

"So you're friends with that girl now are you? Great way to start the tournament, getting involved with the other teams so they can trick you into being friends and then smash us in the finals! I really don't think you should be messing around with them unless you want to answer to me." I hardly knew this Alice girl, I'd only spoken to her once, but I had this strange urge to defend her but before I could get a word in, someone to my left (groan) decided to stick their nose into our business and defend _me. _

"Bella can be friends with whoever she wants. It's not like you're her friend anyway." Mike snapped.

"Well it's not like Bella likes you as _more_ than a friend, so why don't you stop walking around like her loyal _dog_." Lauren retorted quickly.

That must have really hurt Mike, as he suddenly got up from the table, excusing himself saying he felt sick and was going to bed. _Great. _I think he finally got the point though, and for that I was grateful. It was probably the nicest thing Lauren had ever done (and she didn't even mean to!) For all I know, she probably thought I liked him. _Yuck..._

I was left sitting by myself which I was sort of thankful for. I took this time to go over the past few hours and what an amazing time I'd had already, despite the "unfortunate" events involving Mike. Something I did want to think about though was the short moments I had been with Alice. What an unusual girl – hyperactive and petite to the extreme. I guessed she was about my age, and she had an _excellent _taste in clothes. I swear that shirt she was wearing had the LV logo on it... Then there was her brother Edward. I don't even want to talk about him. Alice even said he was a ass and a prick. Thanks for stating the obvious Alice. The guy didn't even know me! He had no right to treat me like he did.

I know it's weird, but I have a feeling that Alice and I could get to become really good friends.

I was pulled out of my daydream as my eyes focused on Alice. From this angle I could see everyone in the room. I watched her as she joked around with Edward and was amazed to see that he too was having fun with her, but they were in their own little world, and no one else around them seemed to matter. That is, apart from an older couple who looked as if they were the coach's. Wow. That man was _hot. _Wait, no, I can't say that. Stop thinking like that Bella, he could be your father! Pretty damn hot father... _STOP IT! _

Alice, Edward and the two adults seemed to fit perfectly together. I couldn't explain it, but there was something about them that seemed to pull them all together. I leaned over to Jameson to see if he knew who the two beautiful coaches were.

"They're Carlisle and Esme Cullen, coaches of the LA team and parents to the two players sitting next to them." He looked a little confused as to why I had asked about them, but brushed it off and went back to trying to stop Emmett from punching him in the arm.

I looked back over to where the Cullen's sat, taking in every detail about them. They were all beautiful, that's for sure. Esme and Alice were nattering away to each other as the two men looked deep in conversation until Carlisle started laughing at something funny while Edward leaned back and looked pleased with himself. At that moment, I was caught yet again for staring. My eyes locked with the brilliant emeralds. I gave him a nasty look as to say "_don't even think about messing with me, I'm a black belt in Karate and I've got a baseball bat in my room." _I felt really cool for a second, until I realised that being here for the baseball tournament would probably mean that he had a baseball bat somewhere too. _Damn. _

He looked back at me with the same expression, but it had a slight essence of confusion in it as though he was saying "_But how can you hate me? I'm extremely good looking..." _The ass.

I looked away and made myself notice the other teams that had arrived just after us. There were three other teams, the team from Chicago, Detroit and the other from Georgia. Everyone on the team from Detroit had beautiful russet colour skin and long hair. One boy in particular stood out from the team. He had his hear pulled back at the nape of his neck, his smile carefree and jolly. The other two teams looked like they had your average people, but who knows – Edward didn't look like the hostile type, but I had been wrong there.

I was so frustrated. I didn't want to feel this way towards someone I hadn't even met, but it was his fault! I was getting really annoyed right now. Lauren was bitching about the latest fiasco involving Mike, and Jessica was in tears because Lauren told her she thought I liked him. I was going to say something, but thought the better of it as I saw Emmett over my right shoulder accompanied by Ben and Angela. Thank god dinner was finally over – Angela and I had some serious discussing to do.

"You ready to go upstairs and get ready for bed? Oh there are so many things we need to talk about!" I couldn't have agreed more with Angela right now. I also had the strange urge to talk to Alice again, but I guess that would have to wait until the tournament started up. We had five days to get to know the city and the other teams, but I was pretty sure no one was going to do that – apart from Alice and myself. Lauren and Jessica looked like they were ready to murder Alice when she came and sat at our table, I couldn't wait to see what they'd do if she provoked them again, but I had a sneaky feeling that Alice would be able to hold her own.


	2. Stop it Cullen

**Iz doez noz ownz twilightz. i only ownz edwardz coz he iz my husbandz. **

_**OKAYZ PEOPLE, WATCH OUT, THIS IS LIKE... MAJOR PORN **_

**_:D_**

Well it's not really, but for a first chapter in Edwards POV he comes off pretty horny. So. You have been warned.

Personaly I love it, but if you don't like it, DON'T READ IT.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 EDWARDS POV**_

_**Song: **_Citizen Erased - Muse

God our team is annoying. I hated them all - apart from my lovely sister Alice and my dear parents, Carlisle and Esme. James and Victoria had just started bitching about Laurent and his new girl friend who wasn't on the team, which apparently meant she wasn't good enough to associate with us. I mean _come ON, _just because she doesn't play baseball – GOSH. Well it just so happens that I don't really care about what they think, so I just ignore them unless I have to talk to them which luckily is only during most practice sessions. Sadly we'd had more of them recently – just my luck. Oh well, I was going to drop out of baseball after the tournament to study medicine at University anyway.

I pinched the bridge of my nose to calm myself down as we travelled down from our rooms in the elevator. I was brought back to earth as I felt a gentle tugging at my sleeve, which when I looked down appeared to be my older sister Alice bobbing up at down in excitement. She really should relax before she has a heart attack. She was the only person that could truly make me smile, and I loved her dearly for it.

I let my mouth turn into a crooked grin before Carlisle, my father, gestured for us to exit the elevator. The rest of the team was already standing in the lobby outside the hotel restaurant, and the noise abruptly subsided as they saw my parents walk towards them, with Alice and I directly behind them.

My parents were the most gentle, kindest people you could ever come across, but once they became coaches of the LA baseball team, it was simply hard slog even for Alice and myself.

"So team," My father began, "I all expect you to be on your best behaviour during this tournament." I could not help but notice that his eyes drifted towards Victoria and James quickly, before returning to the rest of the team. "This tournament should be just as important to you, if not more, than it is for me, so I hope you all respect each other and the other teams."

Carlisle and Esme headed towards the door followed by Alice and I, and then the rest of the team. This was so embarrassing – I knew exactly how our team looked. Snobby, arrogant – both of which I and my family were not, but couldn't help but look as we were surrounded by these horrible people. Our team made its way into the restaurant and out of the corner of my eye I saw another team – the Detroit team – follow us in. They looked much more down to earth than the rest of us – I made a mental note to myself to get to know them. They looked friendly enough – but then I realised that I probably didn't look very friendly to them. Stupid Victoria and James, I silently cursed them under my breath.

"Now now, Edward, relax and stay calm." Alice was always the wise one, even though she looked like an over excited pixie on drugs 24/7 – a lot to deal with!

"I'm fine Alice, really, I'm fine." I looked back at her, giving her a reassuring smile. She didn't seem to buy it. She knew me too well.

I looked about the room again, and immediately laid eyes on a soft, heart shaped face with big doe eyes and pale skin. She was evidently staring at me. All girls stared at me (a lot!) so I looked away, no interest held on my face what so ever, even though she was very beautiful. Probably just staring at my good looks, I mean, that's why most girls wanted to go out with me.

I turned around to see Alice giving me a glare – she must have noticed the look on my face.

"Edward, dad told us to behave! Stop looking like you don't want to be here, this tournament means the world to him. The least you can do is make him think you want to be here."

"But Alice, you know I don't.." I stopped there and sighed as I saw the look of –you die now- that was written all over her face.

"Well on another note, I'm sure you'll be delighted to hear that I've already got girls from other states looking at me" I smiled at myself, knowing this was going to get her off topic. I'd never had a girlfriend, even though so many girls liked me, because I wasn't stupid. I knew why they liked me, and if definitely wasn't for my charm. Plus, Alice always knew when a girl was right or not for me, and so far she'd always told me to stay away, but, apparently she was destined to find me the perfect girl.

"Oh, oh, OH Edward! Where is she?" She looked around trying to locate the girl.

"She's the one with the long, chocolate coloured hair and a midnight blue top." I had only seen her briefly but it was long enough to memorise exactly what she looked like. She rolled onto the balls of her tiny feet, peering around my shoulder. I would have thought it was going to be like all other times, when Alice would give them nasty looks and pretend to be my girlfriend. Alice could be... unusual sometimes, but instead she beamed at the girl, and suddenly looked back to me with a naughty look on her face. Oh no.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD, I CAN'T WAIT FOR THIS TOURNAMENT TO BEGIN!" She squealed... and I must say it hurt my ears.

"Alice, what are you thinking now?" I rolled my eyes in amusement, but I'm sure she heard the hint of worry in my voice.

"Nothing little brother." And with that, she was bounding off towards the table where the girl had just taken her seat, and for some reason looked slightly disgruntled. I looked down at my shoes for fear of being caught staring, when I saw her look up at me. I decided to embarrass her again by looking up directly into her eyes for the second time. I saw a deep blush cover her cheeks as she was discovered for staring – a second time.

As I saw Alice talking to the girl, Carlisle and Esme began discussing their lovely surrounding, and I ended up being pulled into the conversation.

Alice seemed to be gone a while. I looked over to the other table and to my horror saw Alice standing to her full height in front of a nasty looking girl. I deliberated whether or not to intervene, but in the end decided not to as I knew Alice pretty well and knew she could win any argument – and I mean ANY. I shook my head as I saw her stamp her foot as she made her way over to our table. Always the little trouble maker. She sat down with a huff.

"Well, the nerve of that girl! Do not go near her Edward, she's a nasty piece of work – NOT TO BE ASSOCIATED WITH."

"Don't worry Alice, I wouldn't even poke her with a 10 foot long pole." I answered her.

"Good boy, good boy... ANYWAY! I'm going to bed to get some beauty sleep." She rose from the table and gave our parents a kiss on the cheek each and me a brief hug. Now why did I get the feeling she wasn't going to bed...

I watched as she skipped down the table to the exit before bidding my parents goodnight and following her upstairs. I took note of which floor she was going to (not her own), and made a run for the stairs. I was lucky I played baseball and was fit enough for this. I slowed down as I reached floor 26, and peered around the corner to see what she was up to. She took out her tiny pink notebook out of her handbag along with her favourite pink, fluffy pen, and quickly jotted down a note and slid it under door 12J before heading back to the elevator. I quickly turned around and ran up to the next floor which our bedrooms were on, and got into my room alone before she could spot me following her.

I was curious as to who occupied that room and made a mental note to find out. I felt a little bad for poking my nose in her business, but I just wanted to make sure she was safe. Wait that was a really bad excuse... I was just really curious.

I had a room to myself which was brilliant. I walked over from the door to my queen size bed, and lay down with my ipod. I tried to relax, getting ready for the big day ahead, but my brain was on overdrive and wasn't about to let me sleep. I sighed as I took out my headphones and placed my ipod on the small bedside table to my right.

I closed my eyes and thought tried to think about the competition ahead, but I soon found my thoughts drift onto those of the beautiful girl I had seen in the lobby. She was unusual, quite unlike any other girl I had seen before which intrigued me greatly and I found myself wanting to know more. Then, for some reason I cannot understand, I started thinking about her beautiful eyes, nose and lips. Oh god, her lips. They were large and luscious and they most likely tasted delicious.

_No Cullen, stop thinking like that, you don't even know the girl. _I immediately became annoyed of myself and sat up in my bed. _Snap out of it. _I tried to stop thinking about her, but failed. I knew then that I was in trouble. I tried to take my mind off her by getting up and started to unpack.

Seeing as we were going to be here for a few weeks, I thought I might as well unpack all my belongings and hang them in the built in wardrobe opposite my bed. I started with my shirts, then moved onto pants, shoes and then onto my sports gear. I decided to put my uniform in the shelves so as to not get anything mixed up. I liked everything neat and tidy. I must have picked it up from Alice – why else would a guy be so tidy.

I stripped and got out my black satin pj's before sliding into bed and being immersed within the soft quilts. Again I could not think of anything but her. Why was this happening? Was I attracted to her? I'd never particularly liked a girl before now, and Alice would always tell me the girl was wrong for me before I even had a chance to really think about them.

My mind slipped back to where it had been happily thinking about the girl and her lips, and before I was fully aware of what was happening, I felt pyjama pants tighten. _This could not be happening – I had never met the girl! _I had to have a cold shower. I moved swiftly to the bathroom and removed my pants while turning on the taps. I looked over at the time to see it was almost 2 in the morning. I was going to have fun trying to function tomorrow! Not.

The water came out in a white jet, so I adjusted the head so that it wouldn't be so hard on my back and neck. _Argh there we go Cullen, off with the suggestive thoughts. Gotta stop, gotta stop... _

By this time I was fully erect and needed her around me. I slipped into the shower and immediately started to feel the effects as I wrapped my hand around myself. My head fell back and I let the water wash over my face. My hand started to move faster. I imagined what it would feel like to have her with me in the shower, to have her wet, throbbing pussy around my firm cock, slamming into her with so much force that she would arch her back into me and scream my name.

It wasn't long until I released, the most amazing orgasm overcoming me as I tensed and grunted in pure bliss. I stood there, my chest heaving up and down - I was not looking forward to walking now, that had been pretty hardcore. I slowly turned off the taps and gingerly stepped out of the shower onto the warm bath mat. I stood there and looked at myself in the mirror, thinking I should have felt guilty or shameful that I had just wanked to a girl I had never met. But I didn't. I had one thought in my mind, and only one. I would find out who that girl was, I would fall in love with her.


	3. Just a Boy

**YAY THIS IS EXCITIIIIIIIING.**

Okayz well you know how I said I'd written 2 long chapters?

I had, but I've decided to split them up into more, shorter chapters. Cause like, that's better.

No idea how this song relates to the chapter, but I was listening to it as I wrote.

So.

**READ AND LISTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNZ. **

I'd also like to know whether you think I should write from Edwards and Bellas perspective talking about the same things. Sometimes it can be good, but at other times it can be repetitive and annoying. So just give me the thumbs up or not.

**_I likez to pleasez youz peoplez. _**

**_lovers chu muchlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyz._**

___**Chapter 3 – Just a Boy**_

* * *

**SONG:** A New Sky - The Presets

BELLASSSSSSSSS POV

After saying our goodnights to Ben, Emmett and Coach Jameson, Ang and I made our way up to our room to get ready for bed. Not that I thought we were going to get much sleep. I gathered up my toiletries to brush my teeth and wash my face so that I could get out quickly letting Ang do the same. I kneeled down in front of my suitcase that I had at the foot of my bed, and pulled out the small, red velvet bag from which I pulled out my favourite photo of my parents. Even though it had been taken before I was born, it brought back so many memories of them that I had to hold back a tear.

"I love you" I whispered before placing the silver frame on my bedside table. I quickly changed into my old sweats and my dad's favourite t-shirt which I wore to bed every night and snuggled up into my bed. Ang came out of the bathroom shortly after, already in her pj's and got into her own bed. She looked up at the ceiling with a silly grin on her face.

"Oh Bella, this is amazing and we haven't even been here for a day! We are going to meet so many people, see the city..." She ended in a happy sigh.

"I know exactly what you mean! Oh my god but what about that LA team? I hope I never have to talk to any of them." I was still so infuriated by the way... Edward... had looked at me. He had no reason to hate me!

"I'm sure they're not as bad as you're making them out to be Bella, I mean, what about that girl who sat next to you? She seemed pretty nice. What's her name?"

"Ugh Ang, you can never say anything bad about anyone! How I envy you. Her name is Alice, but I still don't know what to think of her. She's very... intense." She was a tad scary, but I strangely felt at ease when she had been around me, like I'd known her all my life. She was comfortable to be around.

"Well if intense is the worst thing you can say about her, I dare say you'll be making a new friend very shortly."

"Hmm, we'll see. Her brother doesn't look very nice." How wrong I was. He was gorgeous. _Stop thinking like that Bella, he's an arrogant, pigheaded ass. _But he _was _gorgeous. Oh well, at least I knew I had enough self control and dignity to not fall for someone just for their looks.

Luckily Emmett stepped in last time before things went bad. He knew the guy I fell for, and he wasn't the kind of person he would want his little sister to get involved with. I was hurt at first, but looking back on it I was so thankful for what Em did.

My bed was furthest away from the door, so I didn't see what was coming. I was also daydreaming, so when Ang told me what she saw, I didn't respond at first.

"Uh Bella? Someone just slipped a note under our door. Do you know who it would be from?" She got up from her bed and walked over to the door in her bare feet.

_Oh god... It's probably from the vile Mike Newton. How I hate my life. _

"Do you mind if I read it or would you rather do the honours?" I thought it couldn't be too bad, so I invited her to read it out loud to me.

She turned the note over in her hands and began to read it to me.

_Hey Bella! _

_Floor 27, Room 34. _

_Come now._

_Alice_

_Xoxoxoxox_

"Uhhhh, well. I suppose I'd better go." I could only imagine the look of surprise on my face as I pulled on my slippers and grabbed a sweat shirt. Ang told me to be careful, but I couldn't really listen to her, I was much too busy trying to figure out why Alice wanted me to go to her room at this ghastly hour. I stopped suddenly in the doorway and turned back to look at Ang as she was getting back into bed. She seemed a bit confused as well.

"You'll be ok by yourself? I shouldn't be long." I hoped she would be able to get enough rest for tomorrow without staying awake waiting for me to return.

"Please don't wait for me to get back, I need you to get some sleep." I knew I had to tell her this or she literally would have gotten out of bed and waited for me.

"Ok then Bella, if you're sure. And of course I'll be ok." She smiled at me before leaning over to her bedside table and chucking a key to me.

"Oh yeah thanks Ang, I might need that." We grinned at each other as I exited, closing the door behind me.

I knew I was being lazy as Alice's room was only 1 floor above us, but I took the elevator anyway. My excuse was that I was even clumsier when I was tired, and the stairs at the moment didn't look like such a good idea. The elevator doors opened with a _ping _and I stepped out, looking at the number on the door of the room opposite. I looked at the next door and knew that I had to go left to reach Alice's room. The walls were a deep blood red colour, and the perfectly clean carpet was pitch black. I wondered how anyone would be able to keep it so clean.

As I came closer to Alice's room, I heard a shower getting louder as I approached where it was coming from. I stopped outside the door next to Alice's and sure enough, someone was having a shower. For God's sake! It was 2 o'clock in the morning! Strange, strange person...

I started again towards Alice's room, but before I could knock on the door it flew open revealing the small, spiky haired pixy known to be Alice. She was bobbing up and down uncontrollably again, biting her lip until she realised that she was blocking the entrance to her room. She leaned forward and grabbed my wrist and pulled me quickly into my room.

"What the..."

"SSSHHHHH! Quiet, gosh! We don't want anyone to know you're here. You may have noticed that our team doesn't look towards the enemy as equal. But never mind that, I'm not at all like them, and besides... you're my best friend!"

"Right..." I was still a bit speechless, but I didn't seem to mind the idea of being her best friend. She looked really friendly.

"So um, what am I here for exactly?" I decided that she wouldn't mind if I made myself at home, so I walked over to a large arm chair and sat down, folding my legs up underneath me.

"No reason in particular." She had folder herself up onto her bed by this point, and was grinning hugely. "I thought you might like to spend the night? I understand if you don't want to, but it would be soooo much fun!"

"Oh um, I probably should get back to Ang, I don't want to her worry about me," I admitted but quite reluctantly.

"Oh she'll be fine! Why don't you just text her and tell her not to worry and you'll be back tomorrow morning to get ready before breakfast?!" I still wasn't sure, but it sounded like a good idea to me. Plus, I was too tired to go back to my room, even though it was a few steps and an elevator ride away. I smiled at her, having decided that it would be a great opportunity to get to know her.

"Sure, of course I would love to!" She squealed loudly, causing me to put my hands over my ears and drop my phone. I bent down to pick it up, but she already had it in her hand.

"Thanks..."

"No problem, and sorry about that, I have a habit of it. Edward doesn't like it very much either." Well, I agreed with him on one thing at least. She obviously guessed what I was thinking. She sighed. I messaged Ang quickly telling her not to worry and that I was spending the night with Alice. I would be back before breakfast.

"You know Edward isn't all that bad once you get to know him. I think you should get to know him before you judge him." Of course I knew she was right, but first impressions always stuck with me! He would have to prove to me that he wasn't what he first seemed to be like.

Alice beckoned me over to her bed as she climbed in. I got in on the other side and we both let out a long dreary sigh at exactly the same time. We turned to look at each other and suddenly burst out in a fit of giggles. I liked this girl, in a way she was very much like me.

"So you just live with your brother Emmett?" Wow, how does she know these things?

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Oh I'm Alice," She smiled "I just know these things." I guess that was the only answer I was going to get, and somehow I believed her. Maybe she had been paying attention to how Emmett acted around me, being protective and all.

"They died a while ago. Emmett has been looking after me since. He's amazing – I could never love anyone more. He's my best friend."

Alice pouted.

"I thought I was your best friend Bella."

"Oh, oh, of course you are Alice. I mean he is my best GUY friend. There's a different you know." She grinned again, looking content and very happy with herself.

"And what about you? The two coaches that were sitting with you and Edward are you parents, right? They're very beautiful, both of them."

"Oh now Bella, don't get the hots for my father!" She said it jokingly but I couldn't help but feeling slightly guilty.

"Of course not, Alice! He's old enough to be MY father! I just mean that he's... ok so your Dad is hot, but no of course I could never LIKE him!" I slapped her arm lightly and we giggled together.

"I know that Bella, don't worry. You'll like my brother, I know it." She looked dead serious.

"Excuse you! What the hell?"

"I told you not to judge Bella, not yet. You've never met him." She looked very stern and I decided it would just be best to agree with her.

"Ok, whatever you say Alice. I trust you." She nodded her head as if she was certain she was right. For all I knew she might be...

I was about to say something else but a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Oh crap," Alice mumbled, "I know who this is gonna be."

"Should I leave?"

"Oh no, don't be silly. Just... pretend to be asleep and don't take ANY notice of what happens next. Can you do that for me?"

"Ok sure..." I didn't know what exactly I had gotten myself into, but it didn't look like I would leave this room alive if I didn't co-operate. I did as I was told. I turned over onto my side on the edge of the bed so the person coming in would not be able to tell I was awake. I was in the perfect position so see what was going on though – there was a mirror on the wall opposite me that I could see the reflection of the doorway through.

Oh god, it was Edward. Edward was standing in the doorway with his chin on the top of Alice's head and his arms wrapped tightly around her. He looked heavenly. _No wait, stop thinking like that. _

I heard a few soft mumblings though I couldn't tell who it was coming from.

"Oh Edward, if you must. But do I get to know why?"

"I'm just not feeling at home right now. I need to be with you." He sounded so sad and lonely. I heard a few footsteps come closer to me, and I suddenly stiffened as I felt the bed sink down next to me.

"Be careful you big fat lump! Don't disturb her."

"What the... who? What the hell Alice, who is this?"

"Bella. Now, shut up and get in..."

"Wait Alice, are you sure? I really don't want to disturb her."

"If you just shut up and get in you won't. Move, move, move!"

There were a few more movements in the bed before everyone settled down and I could only hear the steady breathing of Edward near my neck. Oh my God he smelt good. It was amazing. Sort of like vanilla yet really manly at the same time. Gos it was intoxicating. It was a little disconcerting to have him so close to me, but I knew I had to stay calm and not freak out. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overcome me.

**EDWARDS POV**

That was it, I needed Alice. I just couldn't fall asleep - she was still on my mind and I knew I wasn't going to be able to think of anything all night. It was just past 2 in the morning, but I somehow doubted that she would be asleep at the moment. She would be way too excited to sleep and was probably either plotting something I didn't want to know about or was unpacking her 3 large suitcases of clothing.

It was amazing how she could manage to sweet talk her way into getting more than one average sized suitcase onto the plane. Although hers would probably make up for my parents lack of luggage as they always bought new suitcases, clothes, shoes and various other items whenever they went on holidays. It was ridiculous.

I angrily got out of bed and made my way over to the door, not even bothering to put any other clothes on as I knew Alice's room was next to mine.

I grabbed my key from the counter and closed and locked the door behind me. In two strides I had reached Alice's door and I knocked on it, trying to calm myself before she saw me so she wouldn't get in a fluster about my life.

There was a short pause before Alice opened the door and stared at me for a moment. She sighed, looking like she understood, which she generally did, but I'm sure she didn't have a clue what was going on in my head tonight. I didn't say anything, but wrapped my arms around her tightly and rested my chin on the top of her soft hair.

She untangled herself from me and closed the door, being unusually quiet. It was weird for Alice to be quiet. Maybe she thought I had a headache.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Oh Edward, if you must. But do I get to know why?"

"I'm just not feeling at home right now. I need to be with you." I pouted and knew she wasn't going to be able to resist that. She rubbed my arm and pulled me towards her massive bed. I crawled over to the other side, but suddenly stopped moving as Alice slapped my butt.

"Be careful you big fat lump! Don't disturb her." What on earth was she talking about? Oh, that. Why was there someone in her bed? Why didn't I know about this?!

"What the... who? What the hell Alice, who is this?" This was quite awkward – I didn't want to be in the same bed as her and some guy she'd met.

"Bella. Now, shut up and get in..." Oh. Holy. Shit. NOT GOOD. I paused, unsure of whether to leave or not. Oh wow it would be so good to sleep next to her, but I wasn't sure I was going to be able to control myself, not after what had happened earlier in the shower. Knew I shouldn't have done it.

"Wait Alice, are you sure? I really don't want to disturb her." I was being truthful, I didn't want to wake her up... if I did, it would be extremely awkward for both of us so I wasn't lying to Alice.

"If you just shut up and get in you won't. Move, move, move!" I carefully slid into the bed next to her, amazed by the warmth her body created. It felt so good to be next to her. I felt Alice get in beside me and pull up the covers so we were all under the blanket.

My head was on the same pillow as Bella, and I marvelled in all her glory as the moonlight shone on her beautiful long chocolate coloured hair. It smelt amazing. Like Strawberries and freesia.

I thought it was going to be impossible to fall asleep what with being so close to her and everything, but I soon found myself snuggling up to her and drifting, having amazing dreams of us together.

* * *

**So like. **

**Review. **


	4. Miss Eddie

**Chapter 4 – **Didn't expect this.

**Song: **I don't Care – Fall Out Boy

BELLAS POVVVVV cause she's cool like that.

I could feel the light coming through the cracks between the large, red curtains and reluctantly had to admit that it was morning. I really did not want to get up though. I turned my head slightly to the right to read the digital clock that was on the coffee table, and was alarmed to see that it was only 6 in the morning.

I was about to drift back to sleep but I couldn't turn over. _What the... _I turned my head over, suddenly realising where I was and why I couldn't move at all. I was in Alice's room and I was in bed with her and Edward!

I panicked, trying to free myself from Edwards grip, but he shifted slightly when I tried to move him so thought it best that I let him lye with half of him on top of me for fear of waking him up.

From what I saw of him last night, he didn't look like the type to be woken up early. This was actually quite awkward. I was still waking up and all I could think about was that I was in the arms of a beautiful man. As the moments passed I became more aware of where all my limbs were and where his were.

My left leg was on top of his right leg and his left leg was basically hitched up over my hip. His arm was also wrapped over my body, and my right arm was embarrassingly slung around his neck. The position we were in made it very hard for me to move anything, and so therefore my arm had to be kept there.

And then there was his head. _Hmmm... _His face was nestled in between my breasts and he was breathing in heavily. Luckily I wasn't the kind of girl to wear revealing lingerie to bed or it could have been EVEN MORE awkward – if that was possible.

I lifted my head and looked over to where Alice was. She was lying on the other side of Edward, taking up more than half of the bed! That's why Edward was on top of me, the poor boy had been shunned by the pixie! Funny. I laughed quietly to myself thinking that if she had her way entirely, he would probably be on the floor.

Edward started to stir. I looked for any opportunity to get out of my predicament before Edward realised where he was but just my luck – there was no means of escape.

Damn, he wasn't waking up but by the looks of things Alice was! This was so embarrassing, what if she saw us in this position? She yawned, stretched and opened her eyes, propping herself up on one elbow and looking at the two of us. Her eyes almost popped out of her head.

"Bella! Getting comfy with my brother are you?" She said with a wicked grin.

"Ugh, thank you so much Alice, no I wasn't, I just woke up like this. Can you help me out of this before he wakes up please?" I tried to look as hopeless as possible, but she obviously didn't understand I meant it. I thought she was about to help me, but instead she started poking Edward in the back. _Great..._

"Alice, no what are you doing?!" I hissed at her, trying to get her to stop. But she just kept poking him until he finally started mumbling into my cleavage.

"Stop it Aliiiiiiiice, I'm having a REALLY good dream right now..." Alice and I looked at each other. She was looking like she thought it was funny or something. I, on the other hand, was absolutely mortified. He did look rather cute though.

We both watched him as he started to wake up as Alice was now shaking him, trying to get him to co-operate.

"Ok ok ok Alice. Gosh. I'm up!" We were both looking at his face as he opened his eyes, waiting for his expression. Before he could open them though, he obviously felt where he was.

"Woah... I'm still dreaming?" Ok that was so uncalled for... His grip tightened around my waste and he moaned as he nuzzled his face up against my neck and pressed his lips up to my jaw. His hand moved down to my butt and started rubbing small circles. It felt quite good, but OH MY GOD WHAT WAS HAPPENING? I felt something hard pressing into my abdomen... Not good.

I whimpered slightly, and Alice, obviously seeing that he wasn't quite awake yet, grabbed his shoulder so he couldn't go any further.

This time he opened his eyes. Thank GOD.

"What the hell?" He had now woken up properly and was fully aware of his surroundings. He took his face out of my neck and looked up to see my face. I obviously looked horrified, because suddenly he blushed and withdrew his grip from me. He untangled our legs and sat up in the bed, letting the cover slip down to reveal his bare chest – oh how I wanted to just reach out and touch that chest. It was perfect in every way.

My eyes wandered down to follow his happy trail lead down to the wonders underneath the covers which I luckily couldn't see as I was fairly sure I had felt it when he had pressed himself into me. Too bad he didn't have the personality to match it though.

He clearly felt my eyes on him, and he started to look uncomfortable. I looked towards Alice and announced that I should be off to get ready to walk to breakfast with Ang.

"Well Alice, it was great getting to know you last night," I smiled at her "We should do it again soon!" Hopefully Edward wouldn't be coming next time though.

"Yes, yes of course you shall come over again. I can't wait." She bounced up and down on the bed slightly, and I was about to lean over Edward to hug her, but he suddenly jumped off it and ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. Unusual. Maybe it had been a bit rude to ignore him.

"Does he think I was being rude Alice? I probably should have said good morning to him, but I thought it would be a bit awkward." I heard the door to another room being opened violently and slammed shut yet again, and obviously Alice did too. She turned around to look at me, unsure of what to say.

"Uh, Edwards room is next to mine if you were wondering. He probably said he'd be down in time to have breakfast with our parents." It didn't sound like that's what she thought the reason for his sudden change in behaviour had been, but I didn't think she was about to tell me so instead I made the effort to get out of bed and grab my sweat shirt.

"So he must have been the one having the shower last night..." I thought aloud. I didn't think I had been _that _loud, but obviously she had super hearing skills.

"What?" Alice's tiny brow was raised in confusion – she looked so adorable.

"Oh, nothing Alice, nothing. Don't worry about it. I guess I'll see you at breakfast?" Somehow I didn't think that was going to happen though, because knowing both our teams, neither of them would want us mingling with the enemy.

"I know what you're thinking," she gave me a knowing nod, "and no I don't really care about what anyone will think. I'm sitting with you at breakfast. Do you mind if say in half an hour I meet you and Ang outside your room? That way we can go down together. It'll be sooooo much fun!" She was definitely better at being friendly in the morning than me. I was a bit grouchy, especially with Emmett when he got up in the morning because he liked to go for a jog every morning at 5.30. WEIRD CHILD. It made me so happy that Alice actually wanted to be my friend and didn't care about what anyone else thought.

"Sure ok, I'd love that. I'll go down and tell Ang to get ready now." We gave each other a quick hug before I exited and left Alice to get ready.

I was still feeling lazy as I walked past Edward's room and decided to take the elevators again as I thought I might fall down the stairs because I felt half asleep. As I was waiting for the elevator to come I heard the shower in Edward's room going again. Was that boy addicted to showers or something?

As I reached our room I pulled out my key and unlocked the door to find Angela dressed and ready for the way reading the newspaper.

"Wow Ang, what time did you get up this morning?" I was amazed – it looked like she tidied up the room as well.

"Around half past five? I thought I'd get ready for you to come back. I got your text, did you have fun?" She generally looked interested in what happened last night, so I told her everything apart from Edward coming to sleep next to me and waking up on top of me. She was too much of a mother to let me go and do that again for fear of him molesting me in the night. Always the precautions one...

I was wondering what I was going to wear today as I showered and washed my hair with my favourite strawberry shampoo. The tournament wasn't going to start for a week – we were just here to "get to know the other teams", the city and train. It was going to be so much fun but so much work at the same time.

I got out of the shower and blow dried my hair, trying to get it to sit in loose curls but it was being temperamental today and looked more like a haystack.

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around myself and shuffled over to my walk in closet. I closed the door behind myself and switched on the light, looking at the couple of shelves my tiny number of clothes took up. I'd have to fix that at some point.

Today was a simple day – Emmett, Ang, Ben and I were going to go round to a Chinese restaurant we had seen when we arrived at the hotel yesterday and then we had training. I didn't so much like the sound of the training part, but at least it meant we were going to be able to see the other teams in action and maybe see who was going to be likely competition.

I settled on a light blue pair of jeans with an emerald green tank top because it looked as though it was going to be warm out today. I thought I'd be organised and start the day well, so I shoved my baseball gear and bat into my duffle bag so I'd just have to come up and grab it when we came back from lunch.

As I closed the door to the walk in closet behind me, I tripped over the carpet (basically nothing in my opinion) and fell flat on my face. I wasn't hurt right now, but god it was going to hurt in the morning. Angela came rushing over to me in a flap even though she saw me trip over nothing about ten times every freaking day!

"Bella, Bella, are you OK?" She picked me up off the floor and examined my face and hands for any sign of blood and guts before letting me go.

"Of course I am Ang, I'm used to it. That was... stack number one for the day and it's not even 7 yet!" She laughed with me as we walked out the door and locked it behind us.

I checked my watch to see how much time we had until Alice came, but concluded that I didn't need to as I heard both Ang and Alice talking to each other half way down the hall – OK more like just Alice was talking and Angela was looking on in amazement and amusement at the speed and pitch at which Alice was nattering on.

Alice quickly stopped talking and delicately sprinted towards me and hugged me so hard I couldn't breathe!

"Aw, Bella! I missed you."

"Of course you did Alice." I said in a posh voice, and all three of us cracked up, looked at each other... and then cracked up again.

"OK now let's get down for breakfast before everything is eaten by that team from Detroit! They looked like they could each eat a cow they're so big!" Alice beckoned us forward and we took the elevator down to the restaurant which surprisingly didn't look busy at all. The big long tables from the night before had been split up into about a hundred smaller tables which could sit about two to five. Wow.

I looked around at who was there and I spotted Emmett and the rest of our team around a few tables close to each other, and three other tables that were quite separate from our team and each other.

One of the other three tables sat the most beautiful blonde girl I had ever seen. She looked like she was a couple of years older than me, and she sat with a look on her face as if to tell the world that she knew she was gorgeous. Opposite her sat a boy about the same age with the same brilliant blonde, wavy hair, but he looked a lot nicer. They were both dressed extremely well. I tore my eyes away from them to get a look at the other two tables as I noticed Angela walk off to sit with Ben leaving me alone with Alice.

Two members of the baseball tournament that I recognised from last night were sitting together – the coach and one of the players from the Detroit team. The boy looked slightly younger than me even though he was very big and muscular. He had dark, russet coloured skin and long silky hair tied back at the nape of his neck. He was sitting opposite the coach, Billy, who was in a wheelchair, both of them greedily gulping down scrambled eggs and bacon.

The last of the three separate tables was where Mr and Mrs Cullen sat with their son Edward. Alice's brother. The boy that I had woken up underneath this morning. Lovely. I drew my attention back to Alice as we made our way over to the buffet stand.

"Oh my God! There is so much choice. What to have, what to have..." I watched Alice as she scuttled around the stand with a small plate, looking at everything she could possibly want to choose from. I took my own plate and scooped up a couple of pop-tarts as I saw Alice settle with a bowl of perfect looking fruit salad and a tiny carton of passionfruit yoghurt. She grabbed a spoon and I was about to follow her until I noticed where she was taking me.

"Alice!" I hissed, "Where the HELL are you taking me?" She obviously didn't see the look of terror in my eyes.

"To sit with my parents of course. I really, really want you to meet them! Come on, they're not scary." That wasn't exactly what I was concerned about though. I gave her another look with my eyes and this time she seemed to follow on.

"Ohhhhh! I get you. Edward. Look, don't worry about him – I'll kick him if he's a bother. Trust me I would love to do that! Come on..." She gave me a little pout and before I knew what hit me, I was putty in her hands. I followed her over.

To my absolute horror I noticed the whole of my team look over towards me with a look of disgust on their faces as if to say "What the hell is she doing? Traitor..." Alice looked up at me before giving me a naughty smile and grabbed my hand. Could this get any worse? I swear I saw Lauren give me the rude finger... Wait! What was I doing? I didn't care anymore and I gave Alice the same grin and we both walked like women on a mission to where Edward and Mr and Mrs Cullen were sitting.

"Good morning, my beautiful mother!" She danced around and gave Mrs Cullen a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning, father darling!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek as well.

"And Edward!" I thought she was going to the whole kiss on the cheek act but no. Not Alice. She managed to sit on his lap and gave him a massive hug. I was waiting for Edward to get annoyed or tell her to stop being silly but instead he squeezed her back and kissed the top of her spiky hair before smiling down at her and poking the end of her nose.

"Beep! Silly girl." The two siblings giggly together before Alice started to get up off him.

I cleared my throat, thinking that Alice had forgotten me but she hadn't! She simply smiled and pointed to the last seat next to Mr Cullen which I took with slight hesitation. Edward clearly hadn't noticed I was there, as when he noticed me he hurriedly moved Alice off his lap and continued to eat his breakfast which seemed to be a very big bowl of healthy looking cereal. He didn't look too pleased. Alice settled herself down and proceeded to introduce me to her parents as she opened her yoghurt.

"Mum, Dad, this is my new best friend Bella! Bella, this is my Mum Esme," I smiled at her across the table, receiving a smile with so much warmth in it, "and my Dad, Carlisle." He wrapped his slender, pale hand around mine. It was surprisingly cool yet sent a wave of warmth through me.

"It's very nice to meet both of you. Alice is so lucky to have wonderful parents who are also coaches." I was being genuinely truthful, not just sucking up like most people. Esme leaned forward slightly.

"It's lovely to meet you too Bella – I can tell when Alice has found a true friend." I had almost completely relaxed until Alice decided to butt in.

"And of course you know Edward, Bella." She knew exactly what she was doing, even though she was acting completely innocent. Edward tensed slightly in his chair. Esme and Carlisle looked up curiously.

"Uh yeah." Oh well done Bella, that was my wonderful come back? Grr now Mr and Mrs Cullen are going to think something is up!

"Um excuse me for a second, I'm going to get some juice." I shoved the rest of my pop-tart in my mouth before getting up, trying to act as if nothing had happened. As I turned back with my juice in hand, I saw the four Cullens talking quickly and in hushed voices. Alice was looking happy with herself, Edward angry and Mr and Mrs Cullen just plain confused. Alice was evidently telling them something about last night come this morning. Interesting choice of words there Bella. Geez.

I walked back, trying not to fall over as I saw Edwards eyes flicker up to mine. Instead of looking grossed out this time he looked contemplative – that is, before he was jerked back to reality by Carlisle kicking him under the table and they all straightened up as I came back. Really secretive – Ugh NOT.

"So how did you and Edward meet my dear?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh um..." I looked up at Alice who just looked down at her food – yeah great friend she was! Then to Edward who had a very menacing look on his face. Obviously I wasn't allowed to tell Esme and Carlise, two people I had only just met, that their son and I had been in bed together and woken up entangled. Well guess what Edward, you just crushed my hopes and dreams. Not – but I was a pretty bad liar. Ok Bella, breathe, just be cool.

"... yeah Alice asked if I wanted to see her room and get to know her a bit. Edward came around to get some moisturiser from Alice because he'd forgotten his." At that comment, Alice tried to cover a laugh as a sneeze that kind of came out as a half snort into her fruit and Edward snapped his head up at me and gave me a death glare.

"So, Alice just introduced us – it was the right thing to do. Your son seems absolutely lovely by the way." I gave the whole table a glowing smile. Including Edward. Ah, life is good. Esme seemed to believe my little lie, as she looked shocked but Carlisle looked amused. He looked sideways at me with a cheeky look in his eyes. He obviously wasn't about to break it to his wife that we met another way. He clearly didn't know _what _way that was, but it wasn't because Miss Eddie needed to borrow moisturiser to keep his skin smooth.

"Son, you didn't tell me you used... moisturiser." He looked like he was having a hard time keeping from laughing. Edward was taking deep breaths.

"Yes Edward darling, why do you use it? You have such perfect skin." Esme noted, reaching out her hand and stroking his cheek.

"Maybe that's why he has such perfect skin mum, because he uses it!" Alice chimed in. There was a thud under the table followed by a small "Ow!" by Alice. Carlisle, the wise one of the family, thought it necessary to calm everyone down.

"Now now children, that's enough. Now, your mother and I have a meeting with the rest of the coaches from ten until 3 which is when training starts and be there right on time. I do not have late children. I suppose you can find your own lunch? Make sure you take Bella with you Alice and Edward. Be nice." Edward didn't look to pleased about that, but Carlisle didn't look like the father to disagree with.

Esme and Carlisle walked off hand in hand before Alice started to speak.

"So Bella, did you have anything planned for today?"

"Uh yes actually. My brother Emmett, Ang who you met, her boyfriend Ben and I were going to go to lunch at a cool Chinese restaurant we saw just around the corner from here. Did you want to come?" I didn't really want Edward to come, but I guess I had to ask both of them. Alice put her hand over Edwards.

"We would both love to come. I'd love to meet Angela's boyfriend Ben and I'm sure Edward and Emmett will get along amazingly well!"

Edward didn't look too pleased right now but he opened his mouth... OH MY GOD. Was he about to say something?

"Which one is Emmett?" He didn't look interested, but it was probably the only question his thick head could come up with. I searched over our table and found Emmett sitting at the end next to Coach Jameson. We must have some weird brother, sister connection thing because he looked over at me at the very same moment I looked at him. I waved him over.

"You can meet him for yourself." I smiled – it was impossible not to love Emmett, but from the look Emmett gave Edward last night, I didn't think they were going to get along too well.

Emmett was jogging over to us in his usual –Oh yeah baby, I'm so sexy- fashion and stopped behind my chair before giving me his usual morning greeting.

"Hey squirt!" He pulled back my chair and lifted me up, hugging me against his massive chest like the loving brother he was. I squealed. Gah – so embarrassing!

"Emmett, hey! Put me down!" I laughed, but he knew that if he didn't I would get serious and start slapping him like the loving sister _I _was.

"What's up?" He ruffled my hair, causing me to scowl. I took a moment before I answered, making sure I got my introduction correct so that Alice wouldn't shun me later.

"Emmett, this is Alice, my new best friend! Alice, this is Em." Alice put out her pixie hand that was much like her fathers which Em gently took – he must have felt like he would break it by just looking at it.

"Ouch!" Em cried. He started rubbing his hand. I was surprised.

"I'm stronger than I look." Alice gave him a devilish, playful look and they both laughed it off.

"And I'm Edward, Alice's brother. It's great to meet you man." Edward extended his fist as Emmett did and they did their manly fist to fist thing that I as a girl would just never understand. I didn't think Em would take a liking to Edward after Edwards look he gave me last night – oh well, maybe Alice had been right when she said she knew they would get along really well. That girl is strange... but I guess it's a part of why I love her. Edward continued talking.

"I hope you don't mind, Bella just asked Alice and I to lunch – that cool with you guys?"

"Yeah man, awesome! Dude it's only 9 o'clock, you like video games?" Em looked so excited. He was so adorable – he would make any girl happy.

"Hell yes, you brought your gaming gear? You rule man. Let's go!" This was the first time I had seen Edward really happy about something. I just hope Em knew what he was getting into. This left Alice and I alone for the first time this morning. It had only been 3 hours since we had woken up, but we had so much stuff to talk about! This was insane. Alice's tugging on my arm brought me out of my thoughts.

"Do you want to go watch them play video games? It could be fun! I'm plotting." She said this with _yet another _naughty grin on her face. I loved this girl!

"Can we talk without them hearing too? We have so much to clear up." I said this seriously and Alice seemed to agree.

"You are so right. Yes, we can do both!"

"Wait a second, I'll just tell Angela and Ben to meet us in the lobby at 12 and make a booking for two more! I'll meet you there... wait, where have the boys gone?" This could present a problem.

"Edward said they were taking Em's stuff over to Edward's room. He has a bigger TV."

"Oh OK, awesome. Be right back!" I cautiously ran over to where Angela and Ben were standing waiting for Tyler, Mike and Eric to join them. After telling them when and where to meet, I jogged back over to where Alice had made her way over to the elevators so that we could go to Edwards room together.

As the doors were just about to close after us, we heard someone shouting for us to let them on. Alice quickly pressed the 'open' button and the beautiful blonde girl that had been sitting with the other blonde boy ran smoothly into the elevator. She seemed extremely upset and I could see silent tears running down her face. She was looking straight ahead and didn't look in the mood to talk to anyone, but I bit the bullet and did.

"Hey I'm Bella and this is my friend Alice, are you OK?" Alice looked at me as if to say "what the hell, does she _look_ ok to you?"

"Ok yeah, I know it's a pretty stupid thing to ask, but it's just what people do Alice so quit it!" At that both Alice and the girl looked at me and start to laugh, obviously at my expression.

"Hi, I'm Rosalie. The coach of our team is just a bit rude at times. Don't worry, I just have to deal with it. I can't keep letting him effect me like this." She gave each of us a smile.

"Well I hope everything is alright. Here's a thought – why don't you come with Bella and I? We're about to "watch our brothers play video games", but secretly? Talk." Alice made her puppy dog yes again, but it seemed to be that she didn't need to on this one.

"Actually I'd love to! None of the girls on my team are very nice, it'd be good to have some girly time. Wait, where's Jasper? Do you mind if I ask him to come along? He's my twin brother and I'm sure he'd love to play video games too." She looked a bit worried like we weren't going to say yes, but of course we wanted him to come!

"Of course you can! And if he's as good looking as you in man form, he's all mine!" Alice beamed then her face fell as she looked at Rosalie and the expression on her face.

"Ok Alice, "she giggled, "too much information!" She got out her phone and made a call to Jasper. Rosalie asked for the floor and room number but instead Alice snatched the phone from her and started talking to Jasper! Rosalie and I both looked at each other and shrugged. We got out of the elevator, Alice still talking on the phone. After a moment in the hallway Alice closed the phone and turned towards Rosalie and I. She sighed.

"He'll be here in five. He sounds so dreamy..." Rosalie and I giggled as the three of us headed towards Edwards door. Alice was about to open the door but turned around quickly to look at us.

"We are going to be best friends! All three of us! The Three Stooges UNITE!" All laughing, Alice turned the handle.


	5. I don't Understand

**OMG I AM SO FUCKING BAD AT UPDATING. But your loss I guess, not mine. **

**Yeheh eh heh I don't own Twilight and all that shitty jazzzz. **

**Ummmmm I'd just like to say... **

I HATE TRYING TO LOSE WEIGHT. Gah. I've made my mother tell me I'm not allowed to dye my hair until I lose a certain amount of weight...

BUT NOTHING IS WORKING.

**Tis why I'm writing again... Not because I love you people that read my story. Which is like 10 of you. **

**And you wanna know why I don't love you?**

**BECAUSE YOU DON'T REVIEW. I MEAN WHAT THE FRACK?**

**You do realise that reviews are the only thing that makes a writer want to keep writing? Well... in my case? Ja.**

**Anyway, ON WITH IT.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5 - Not understanding. **

**Song: **I Could Never Be Your Woman – White Town

BELLAS POV (Haha Bella is pov...)

Alice, Rosalie and I made our way into the room and stood behind the couch that Edward and Emmett were sitting on just in front of a massive flat screen. They didn't acknowledge us at all, so Alice swiftly slapped Edward on the back of the head which made his controllers go flying and hit Emmett in the eye.

"What the... dude, my eye!" Emmett leapt onto Edward and the two of them started to wrestle. The three of us sighed and retreated to Edwards perfectly made bed. Rosalie and I sat down gingerly on the end of it so as to not mess up the covers but Alice jumped on it and nestled herself between the big squishy pillows.

"Well, what are you guys waiting for?" She beckoned us over to join her in the mess of covers and cushions so that we could enjoy the view in front of us – even though Emmett _was_ my brother. Ew.

After a few moments there was a knock on the door and Alice leapt off the bed to answer it – obviously she was excited to see Jasper. By the looks of things she was in awe at the tall, handsome man standing before her. Wow, was the great Alice Cullen stumped for words? _Remember this moment Bella, it will probably never come again! _

"Hey," He smiled down at her, "may I come in?" There was a short pause before Alice took his hand and pulled him through the door. She was still holding his hand tightly when Rosalie got off the bed and cleared her throat, trying to get Emmett and Edward's attention.

"Boys..." She muttered. She walked over to where the two were still fighting – Emmett had Edward pinned underneath him might I add. Rosalie bent down to Emmett's level and got into a very suggestive pose showing her cleavage. At this, Emmett looked up and was positively in shock which was when Edward made his move and flipped him.

"Woah OK Edward you win."

"Of course I did man." Edward looked pleased with himself even though he knew he had taken advantage of Emmett's delirious state. He sat himself down on the end of the couch and paused the game before turning around and noticing how many people were in the room for the first time.

"Hey, how you doin'?" Emmett stood up tall and tried to make himself look sexy in front of Rosalie – I knew Em so well, he thought she was smoking hot.

"My name is Rosalie Hale and this," gesturing towards Jasper, "is my twin brother, Jasper."

"Hi guys." Jasper said softly, looking at each of us and smiling calmly. I thought it was now necessary that I step in and introduce the rest of the group.

"Well Rosalie and Jasper this is..." But I was cut off by Alice before I could finish the sentence.

"ALICE CULLEN." She bounded over to Jasper and hugged him fiercely. "It's _very _nice to meet you." She smiled sweetly up at him and she got a kiss on the cheek back. Well they seemed to be getting along.

"Right... well... this is my brother Emmett," he made his way over to Rosalie and kissed her hand (which she looked quite pleased about) before shaking hands with Jasper and moving back to where he was standing next to me.

"And..." Yet again I was cut off – what is _with _this Cullen family? They surely like to interrupt me whenever they get the chance. Alice was just too excited to hold anything in, but Edward was just rude!

"I'm Edward, Alice's younger brother, great to meet you both." He shook hands with Rosalie politely and extended his fist to Jasper. Edward was weird – he was nice to everyone else but _me. _What did I do?

"Jasper, you any good at video games?" Emmett asked as he and Edward settled themselves on the couch again. "I've got an extra controller if you want to join in."

"That'd be great, thanks. But I warn you, don't cry like a baby when I smash your asses." Jasper sat himself in the middle of the couch and they were soon immersed in the game. Just as I was about to turn around and make myself comfy on the bed again, I saw Edward look at me through the corner of his eye but made himself look interested in the game again before I could really think about it. Well for now... I'm sure I wasn't going to get any sleep tonight!

I leaned up against the headboard of the bed with Alice on my right and Rosalie sitting cross legged in front of us with her back to the boys.

**THE HOTTIE'S POV (that's Edward for those of you who have an IQ of 2 slash are team Jacob –glare-)**

That was the most ridiculous breakfast I'd ever had to sit through. Bella and Alice seemed insistent on embarrassing me in front of my parents which I was certainly not used to so I was not in the best of moods.

Carlisle and Esme had just departed to go to their coaches meeting, so that left me with the two demons. Alone. Alice had always been nice to me and would never gang up against me, that is, until she met Bella. I wasn't used to girls not throwing themselves at me so somehow I had to deal with two very difficult girls that were clearly against me. What had I done to deserve this? I had to cut the awkward silence.

"Which one is Emmett?"It wasn't a particularly creative question but I was slightly curious to see which of the guys from the Washington team were related to this little brunette.

"You can meet him for yourself." I watched as she scanned over the few tables until she spotted him and waved him over. He started jogging towards us and I saw her smile to herself – maybe at some inside joke they had between them. He was a very unlikely looking brother of Bella's. Bella was quite short, thin and pale but her brother was exactly the opposite – tall, tanned and very muscular. This should be interesting.

"Hey squirt!" He pulled her into a tight hug against his chest and she squealed, a beautiful, deep blush covering her cheeks.

"Emmett, hey! Put me down!" She laughed but looked slightly serious and Emmett put her down, possibly knowing the consequences.

"What's up?" He ruffled her hair while looking down at her. It took her a minute to collect herself and answer.

"Emmett, this is Alice, my new best friend! Alice, this is Em." Alice and Emmett shook hands until Emmett suddenly broke away rubbing his hands and looking surprised. I could only guess what had happened – the pixie wanted to teach muscle man a lesson. She was surprisingly strong for someone so short.

"Ouch!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I'm stronger than I look." Bella seemed to look quite surprised but I wasn't entirely sure why. It was probably because she hadn't expected Alice to actually cause Emmett physical pain. Ah the unusual ways of life.

"And I'm Edward, Alice's brother. It's great to meet you man." I extended my fist which he took and thought it would be a good time to get over the introducing stage and onto getting to know him – he seemed like a cool guy. I had thought everyone here was going to be stupid and not easy to get along with seeing as they were the "enemy" as a lot of our team liked to put it, but he seemed different. So did Bella in a way and I knew I had to change her attitude towards me. I didn't want her to hate me for no reason.

"I hope you don't mind, Bella just asked Alice and I to lunch – that cool with you guys?" Good conversation starter Cullen. Am I seriously that bad at small talk?

Emmett said it was cool and started to get excited as he noticed it was only nine and therefore we had time to play video games. I started to like Emmett more and more, I mean, who brought their gaming gear in their suitcase? Weird - but awesome.

After telling Alice quickly where we were going, we headed up to Emmett's room to get the stuff and then brought it back to my room. His room was on the floor above ours so we wouldn't have to carry the stuff a long way.

"So you like my sister do you?" We were playing _Need For Speed _and at that point he overtook me.

"I... what... NO." Where the hell had that come from? What had I done to make Emmett think that? And if _he _thought I did, did other people as well? I tried to make myself look like his comment hadn't affected me at all. I focused back on the game and overtook him again.

"So why are you so touchy about the subject?" He was more observant than he looked.

"I... I'm not being touchy. I just don't understand why you would ask such a ridiculous thing." I gave him a quick look as if to say 'you'd better tell me or else,' which sadly didn't make him look worried at all.

"Well..." He paused and chose his words carefully before he spoke again, "just the way you were looking at her when you didn't think she was watching. Also, you act as if you don't like her, even though she hasn't done anything to you." Crap this guy was good.

"OK, well let's say I do like her. She hates me so there would be no point saying anything – she'd probably just think it was a joke."

"Good point, good point... hmm. Can I tell you something just between you and me?" He looked very serious and I wasn't one for backstabbing, so of course I would respect his wishes.

"Yeah man, of course." Emmett paused the game and turned around to face me.

"Well a few years ago our parents died and ever since then Bella's attitude to everything has changed and she's also become _extremely _stubborn. She always goes on first impressions, but I think if she sees us hanging out she'll be able to open up to you but it's very unlikely that she'll act on her feelings any time soon – you have to do that. So... you act like you don't like her so she doesn't figure out that you actually like her because you don't think she likes you? Oh wow now my brain hurts."

"I'm sorry to hear about your parents. But um, yeah I do like her." It was embarrassing to tell Emmett this stuff – I had never liked a girl let alone tell a _guy _about it.

"Yeah OK man this is getting too girly for me, back to the game! Just... do something about it." He didn't wait for me to reply, instead he un-paused the game and overtook me.

"Dude I hate you!"

"Get used to it." He laughed and I joined in.

Just at that moment Alice and Bella walked in as well as someone else but I was too busy to notice. I felt Alice walk up behind me and didn't think anything of it, until she hit me (quite hard I might add) over the back of the head. I was so surprised I jumped forward slightly and my controllers flew out of my hand, hitting Emmett square in the eye. _Good shot Cullen_. I smiled to myself.

"What the... dude, my eye!" At that he lunged forward on top of me and started to wrestle me off the couch. I couldn't really concentrate though because I was watching Bella walk over to my bed and sit down on the edge. How I wanted her _in _my bed with me. That wasn't going to happen though, I could tell. That's when I saw Alice jump right onto my bed and mess it up. She knew I hated it when my bed was messy, then she beckoned Bella and... Some other blonde girl to sit with her. They started talking but I couldn't hear them over Emmett laughing.

**ALICE'S POV**

"Oh my god Bella, your brother is seriously sexy don't you think?" Rosalie was watching Emmett over her shoulder as he sat there playing with Edward in all his glory. Bella looked a little sick at the thought of Emmett being hot but decided to go along with it.

"Well he's not really my type – I go for thinner guys with lighter hair. I don't like them too tanned either, it's a bit creepy." She rubbed her chin as if she was sizing Emmett up but it was _so _obvious that she had completely fallen for Edward. I could just tell these things and from this moment forward it was my mission in life to get the two of them together, no matter how hard it would be.

Bella leaned forward closer to Rosalie and whispered so that Emmett wouldn't be able to hear.

"You should've seen the way he was looking at you. He's never looked at a girl the same way before and I would know – I'm his sister. Just go for it."

"Bella, are you sure? You wouldn't mind?" She leaned forward and put her hand on Bella's.

"Of course I wouldn't Rosalie; you seem just perfect for him." She smiled and blushed as Rosalie gave her a quick hug before flicking her long, blonde hair back over her shoulder and straightening her shirt.

"Why don't you ask him out to dinner? We're allowed to go out into the city tonight so it would be the perfect time." Both Rosalie and Bella looked so happy about my idea.

"Oh I have an idea, wait just a second." I pulled my bag off the ground next to the bed and rummaged through it before I found what I was looking for.

"I nicked this from the front desk. It's a map with all the restaurants in the city on it." We went on to discussing which kind of cuisine they both liked and how they were going to get to the perfect place.

"So girls, it's almost 12... We should probably get going if we want to have any time for lunch." The three of us got off the bed and moved over to where Jasper (oh god he's gorgeous...), Emmett and Edward were getting really into the game.

"Hey Edward, we're all going to lunch now. Turn it off." I walked in front of him so his vision was blocked and as I knew he would, he started to get annoyed.

"Alice, move. Give us a few more minutes." God he is such a little... _Be calm Alice, be calm. You don't want Jasper to think you're a loon that forgot to take her loon tablets._

I walked over to his closet and opened it so that everyone had a good view. I walked in, knowing the consequences, and took a shirt off the hanger and dropped it on the floor. At this point he had stopped playing all together and was rushing over to pick up the freshly ironed shirt and put it back on the hanger. But I was too quick. I threw a few more items on the floor before switching off the light and closing the double doors behind him.

"Alice Mary Cullen! You are in _SO _much trouble!" I smiled to myself and turned towards the rest of the room. The video game was off and everyone was staring at me. _Jeez, what did I do? _

"Don't worry about it I do it all the time." I walked over and threw all his covers off his bed and distributed all the pillows around the room. Then I picked up my handbag and walked over to the door.

"Come on, I'm his sister. It's expected. Now let's go to lunch."

**Bella's POV. **

Alice flicked her hair back and skipped out the room.

"Did anyone else find that hilarious? And dude... is he gay?" Emmett was now in stitches as he sat down on the couch. Rosalie made her way over to sit next to him laughing too.

"Poor Edward having a sister like _that!_" That was all Rosalie could say before she collapsed into a fit of giggles again. Well it looked like Jasper and I were the only sane ones left.

"Hey Jasper, why don't you go after Alice? She knows where we're going for lunch and it'd be great if you could make sure there's enough room for us there. Two others, Ben and Angela should be there too. Alice knows who Angela is. Emmett, Rosalie?" They were _still _laughing on the couch together. So immature...

At that point, Rosalie calmed down and tugged on Emmett's arm to pull him up.

"Yes Bella?" Rosalie flicked her hair back again, and this time Em looked like he enjoyed the view.

"Jasper has just headed down to the restaurant. Emmett knows where to go and I'll just wait for Edward. He seems to be taking his time in there." Emmett gave me an unusual look but I didn't really think much of it as he did that quite a lot.

"OK Bella, see you there. Come on sexy." Rosalie smirked at Emmett and walked off in front of him, swinging her hips suggestively. I smiled to myself as he walked after her like she was the most amazing angel to walk the earth. Em seemed to have forgotten all strange looks he had given me. I watched him walk off and close the door before turning around to find out where Edward had gotten to... I didn't really want to walk with him, but it was only fair that he came to lunch with us. I didn't like him, but I wasn't cruel.

I was watching the closet for a while before he finally came out. He _had _spent quite a while in there. Maybe he thought I'd get sick of waiting and leave.

The doors opened quite quickly and he walked out in a huff. Alice must've known that messing up his closet would really piss him off.

"Are you OK Edward?" He suddenly stopped in his tracks and looked up at me to which his face relaxed and he didn't look quite so angry.

"Yeah, sure. I am now." He smiled at me and walked towards the door as he got the key to the room out of his pocket. Since when does Edward Cullen smile at me? Anyway.

"So the others have gone to lunch," I said as I followed him down the hall. "You're gonna come, yes?"

"Of course, I love Chinese. Plus, I have _got _to get out of this hotel. I feel so suffocated." He started down the stairs, 3 or 4 at a time, while I was taking each step quickly while trying to catch up with him.

"Hey," I panted, as we reached the 6th floor down, "do you wanna slow down a bit?"

"No, not really." He continued stepping down with grace and composure as I stumbled down and landed on the bottom step just in front of him. I heard a quick gasp.

"Bella! Bella, are you alright?" He knelt down beside me and held my hand as I tried to sit up, but the dizziness in my head was too much and I had to lay down. He moved my head so it was in his lap.

"How are you feeling? Where does it hurt?" He sounded concerned and seemed to have forgotten the fact that we didn't like each other for the time being which was nice because I wasn't in the mood to get frustrated.

"Oh, I'm fine. I think I just hit my head a little hard and I'm feeling a bit dizzy. It's getting better though I think." He stroked my hair for a minute – the touch sending a shock of electricity through my body. It was such a weird sensation.

I tried to sit up but put my head straight back onto Edwards knees as a wave of dizziness hit me.

"Ok, Bella, I don't care how much you try to struggle your way out of this, I'm taking you to the hospital." He picked me up off the floor as easily as if I was 5 kilos and walked me down the next bunch of stairs to the elevator to take me the next few floors down safely.

He made his way over to the front desk in the lobby with me still securely in his strong arms.

"Hi, I was wondering where the meeting was for the Baseball coaches – I need to notify them that I might be at training a little late." His voice was smooth and alluring. I looked at the girl sitting in the seat over the desk and knew she was under his spell. Stupid, dazzling man. Just because he's slightly good looking – if only she knew the real him!

"Oh of course, of course... let me see... last door on your left at the end of the hallway just down there." The girl pointed to somewhere off behind her. I was feeling too dizzy to really take notice any more and I was dreading the fuss Coach Jameson was going to make over me. I could guess I didn't look like I was ready to go tap dancing all night. Well, not that I should be doing that kind of thing anyway.

"Are you OK Bella? Are you still feeling weak?" He looked down into my eyes and I blushed, looking away. I hope he didn't see that.

"Do you want me to say I'm fine or the truth?" He looked on in disapproval as I tried to talk clearly.

"Clearly you're not OK then. Look, I'm not looking forward to facing my parents or your coach... they are both clearly going to be annoyed that we won't be attending training session tonight so try to look as horrible as you can so they let us go instead of saying you're fine and holding you captive." He almost looked angry as he knocked on the door, like he didn't want to look after me at all. The bastard.

The door opened seconds later but I couldn't see who it was because I had my eyes closed and me cheek resting against the crook of his neck.

"Oh my... what happened? Edward, is she OK?" I had to guess this was Esme from her sweet, concerned voice.

"She had a little trip down the stairs and I think she's hit her head pretty hard. She's very dizzy and can't walk... I think it would be best if I took her to the hospital. I'll get a cab." Edwards voice was now caring and like velvet again as he clearly pretended to be worried about me.

"Yes, yes, of course you must go Edward. You'll be back for training though won't you? You know your father hates it when you miss it."

"I'll try my best, mother. Tell her coach... I think it's the Jameson guy... That I'll get his number off Bella and ring him with an update on her later. I'll bring her back when I can."

"OK Edward. Look after her." Even though I was pretending to be unconscious, Esme gave me a quick kiss on the cheek as Edward turned to take me to the hospital.

That's when I remembered Emmett. He would so be freaking out right now! Oh this isn't going to be good.

I tried to lift my head slightly and Edward noticed.

"I know what you're thinking Bella... don't worry, I'll call Emmett when we're safely in a cab. It'll be fine." He walked forward slightly, getting the attention of a cab driver and getting him to pull over quickly. He slid me into the back seat first and followed after me. I fumbled with the belt but he had grabbed it from me and I was now feeling safe. I took his hand.

"Thank you for doing this." I couldn't look at him... I was still an ass, but he was doing a good thing for me.

"That's fine, you needed me." He went back to looking out the window at the traffic going by and withdrew my hand suddenly, leaving me feeling alone and lost somehow.

"So where are we headed, Sir?" The cab driver looked a tad irritated and Edward looked like he had just come back to reality.

"Hospital, thanks." There was a slight pause before he took a sudden breath and turned towards me slightly.

"So what's Emmett's number?"

"Oh, uh... wait a sec," I was still feeling like I was about to faint whenever I moved. I couldn't even get my hand in jeans pocket to get my phone out. I was tearing up.

"I'm sorry... could you..." Oh my god, it was a tough thing to ask but I knew Emmett needed to know what was happening. Edward looked slightly confused for a minute until he fully grasped what I was saying. He looked me in the eyes for a second, making sure I was ok with me putting his hand in my pants... or maybe he was trying to convince himself that he could do it. Either way, he didn't look happy.

**EPOV**

The last half hour had been intense, to say the least. This was the most time I had spent with Bella ever. She didn't look too pleased to be escorted to the hospital by me which pained me greatly.

Earlier when Alice had strewn my items of clothing around my closet I had to stay in there for a while to calm down. I couldn't trust myself and my temper sometimes and I knew Bella was the only one left go wait for me – I couldn't hurt her in any way.

Now, I had to put my hands down her fucking pants. This was going to be so hard. I knew it was a simple task – just pulling her phone out – but I had a feeling the Edward in my pants was going to think otherwise. I wanted, no, _needed _to touch her, _needed_ to have my hands all over her body.

I couldn't understand what was bringing all these emotions out of me because I had never looked at a girl twice.

I was starting to worry. I had to go to bed early tonight to try and figure out what was going on. Maybe I could hang out with Alice and see what she thought about it... no doubt she would _love_ me to fall for Bella, but I wasn't sure whether this was purely a physical attraction... or not.

I took a deep breath, coming back to the present, getting ready to make my move. I'm such a goddamn pushover – I wanted to die of shame. I mustered a smile and faced Bella slightly.

"No problem." Ha, good job on that big, fat lie Eddie boy! I leaned over slightly, seeing Bella's chest rising and falling at a quicker pace now as I retrieved the little piece of plastic that was sure to end my life forever. God this was so embarrassing.

My cock twitched as my hand grazed her thigh and side, leaving a wonderful burning sensation... If she didn't notice it, then surely every doctor and nurse in the freaking hospital was going to. Argh. I thought about that for a second and decided that she was in such a delirious state and hated me so much she wasn't about to stare at my crotch.

It was getting worse as I flicked open her phone and scrolled through her phone to 'Emmett'. Obviously she wasn't worried about having another Emmett in her phone book. I wouldn't be either, actually.

She was looking truly worried as I put the phone to my ear, expecting Emmett to freak out majorly – having both your parents die would certainly make me a little overprotective of Alice. I could entirely understand her.

It was only a couple of ring before he picked up, greeting me (Bella, rather) a bit worriedly.

"Bella, where are you, it's been over half an hour since we left you and Edward... what are you _doing?_"

"Hey Emmett, it's me, Edward. Look, I don't want you to freak out but I'm on the way to the hospital with Bella – she took a bit of a fall down the stairs. I think she should be fine, maybe just a slight concussion." That wasn't going to be enough to calm him down.

"Oh my _God_, she's always doing that! I swear she's been in the ER 5 or 6 times _this year! _Is it bad? I'm coming down."

"Emmett, listen to me... my father is a doctor, I'm studying medicine at college, trust me. She is completely fine with me. She should be back at the hotel by around 4. I'll call you once the doctors have made an assessment OK?" I tried to make my voice sound as sincere as possible. I knew this was going to be tough for him to let go of, but he had to.

"Well... OK Edward, I trust you. Look after her. Promise me – don't let _anything _else happen to her, or I will personally make sure you get jabbed in the eye with a biro every day for the rest of your life. Got it?"

"I promise." I heard Emmett let out a long breath as I looked over to Bella who had her head up against the cab window.

"Call me, OK?"

"No problem, I won't forget." And I wouldn't forget. I would take care of Bella – I would give her my life.

"Thanks." And with that he hung up, leaving me to think about the fact that my cock was now throbbing against the restraint of my pants – I'm so fucking easy. _Note to self – When Bella is in the safe hands of a doctor, get yourself some much needed relief. Hallelujah. _

* * *

**HEHEHEHEHEHE. **

**I'm starting to have fun torturing Edward. I think I'll do more of that :P**

**Unless you peoples don't like it. **

**So yeah... ciao for now. And yeah, I'm liking my story and where it's going atm, so I'll actually be updating in 2 days maybe :)**

**Makes me happy that I've accomplished something.**

**LOVERS CHU!**

**I can't help but say it ^^,**

**Ciao for now my pretties. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
